diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akki Komori
Akki Komori is a mysterious hunter that have been spying on Yui Komori and the boys. He is the patriarch of the Komori family. Appearance Akki has short, messy orange hair and red eyes. He is tall, muscular, and slender with fair skin. He has strong shoulder blades and a scar under his left eye. He wears a white button shirt and black pants along with black shoes. He also wears a brown hat and a brown coat. Personality Akki is a very mysterious man with a few words. He seems to be cold towards people. Akki also has a dislike towards anyone who wasn't born into the Komori family. Because he is the Head of the Komori family, Akki is always under a lot of stress. Like the rest of his family and the other hunters, Akki is extremely prejudice against demons. Akki is very strict towards his family and will not tolerate any weakness of any kind. During on his missions, Akki can be ruthless and cold hearted towards demons. In some sense, he does shows that he cares about his family in his own way. Akki also shows to pity Yui because of her new current lifestyle and her being good to demons. For some reason, he hates the Inoue family. This may because he may hates wealthy people and their families. Still, Akki does fellow their orders without questions. However, it's unknown if Akki does it out of loyalty or not. History Akki was born and raised in the Komori family by his unnamed mother. Growing up, Akki was trained at a young age to hunted down demons. 17 years ago, Akki and Seiji discussed about a baby girl that the latter was given by a vampire named Richter (who was the brother of the Vampire King Karlheinz). Akki believed that they should sent the infant to the orphanage but Seiji disagreed. Believing that the baby needed him. Soon both Akki and Seiji have a fallen out. Seiji them went to live his own life with his new adoptive daughter whom he named Yui. Akki didn't heard or seen Seiji for 17 years. Because he disowned Seiji from the rest of the family. Akki, eventually, learned that the girl's identity was that she was an illegitimate daughter of the Inoue household. Akki took this news not well. At some point, Akki became the patriarch of the Komori family and took over the clan. He made most of his relatives unable to adopt children and banned any adoptions for any adults in the Komori family since Seiji gave up his family life for his adoptive daughter. Relationships Unnamed mother Akki was raised by his mother ever since he was born. Akki does shows to have loved her very much. Seiji Komori Both Akki and Seiji seem to be not friendly terms. Despite that they are from the same family, they don't seem agree to anything other then the fact that demons should be killed. Akki also disapproved that Seiji adopted a girl into the Komori family. However, Akki and Seiji were once on friendly terms with each other. Akki hadn't seen or speaking to Seiji for 17 years. Seiji also seems to heardly speak about Akki. According to Akki, Seiji helped him during his early days as the patriarch of the Komori family. Akki haven't forgave Seiji for taking in a child that wasn't a member of the Komori family. Although, it's been 17 years since the two men have spoken or seen each other, they do seem to know about each other's current lives. Yui Komori Because of his dislike of those who are not born into the Komori family, Akki seems to disapprove of Yui bearing the Komori name. Akki doesn't seem to acknowledge Yui as a relative. However, it's unknown if Yui have ever met Akki or not. Although, it's seems that Yui is unaware about Akki. Yui is the reason (although, she is unaware) that Akki and her father had a fallen out. Despite not wanting anything to do with her, Akki had been spying Yui and the boys since she came to the Sakamaki household. Akki also shows to pity Yui because her situation. Abilities Since Akki is a demon hunter, it's very likely that he is very skilled. Gun shooting Akki shows to be good at shooting sliver billets. Trivia * Akki's name means "Demon". Which is strange because he is fighting and killing demons. * He shows to disapprove of Yui having the Komori surname. * Although, Akki is related to Seiji, it's unknown what branch of the Komori tree that they're in. * He is the patriarch of the Komori family. * Akki is spying on Yui. * It's revealed that he was an only child in his childhood. * It's revealed that Akki hates the Inoue family and any of their allies. Category:Komori Family Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Original Characters Category:Yui's Family Category:Hunters Category:Poor Characters Category:Leaders Category:Patriarchs Category:Murderers Category:Only Child Characters Category:Sons Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains